Sailor Moon the Second
by Meiousei Dark
Summary: Neo Queen Serenity told her daughter Small Lady Usagi that she has to become the new Sailor Moon. Meanwhile, the daughters of the sailor guardians are becoming sailors themselves. Will they be able to team up in time to stop a new evil setting afoot in the solar system ?
1. Episode 1: Suisa's arrival

Episode 1: Suisa's arrival / Sailor Chibi Mercury

On a day far off in the 30th century, a crystal thief was robbing a jewelry store on West Diamond Street. He silently snuck in, using a grappling hook. He stole as many jewels as he could carry in his satchel. He then snuck out of the store the way he came. He went through the vent, on to the roof and jumped onto the dumpster. He ran a few steps, than he heard a voice

"Stop right there!" yelled the voice. The thief turned around to locate the source of the voice "Who said that?" asked the thief. He saw a young girl with pink odangos and a sailor suit standing on the roof of a dry cleaner that was next door to the jewelry store.

"Thieving things that don't belong to you is pitiful!" said the girl. She jumped off the roof and laded in front of him

" Sailor Chibi Moon is here, and in the name of Crystal Tokyo and Silver Millennium, you will be punished!" The thief was nervous, then he started running down the street, and Chibi Moon followed. "You wont get away!" yelled Chibi Moon. Then she yelled out

"Moon Justice Delivery!"

The theif fainted on the spot. A few minutes later, the Crystal Police Force arrived. They loaded the fainted theif in they're car and drove him away to the Crystal Prison, where he would later be judged by King Endymion.

A Policeman walked over to Chibi Moon. "Thank you Sailor Chibi Moon." said the Policeman " Your welcome Mr. Policeman" said Chibi Moon.

Chibiusa was back at the palace, de-transformed. She was on her way to her room, when she ran into Sailor Venus " Oh, hi Small Lady" said Venus " You're mother was looking for you earlier, she said she wanted to talk to you about something important"

"Oh, Okay, thank you Sailor Venus." So Chibiusa left and began the search for her mother. She found her mother in her room. She wasn't allowed in there, but this time, she was hoping her mother would make an exception.

Chibiusa slowly peaked through the door " Mama?" said Chibiusa " You said you wanted to talk to me?" "Yes" said Neo Queen Serenity "Come in." Chibiusa slowly stepped in and gently closed the door. She turned to face her mother, who was on the far side of her room, sitting on her big, giant, comfy looking bed "Come Here" said Serenity.

Chibiusa glanced quickly at the giant picture of the holy grail on the wall, then she slowly walked closer, and stopped in the middle of the room. "Closer" said Serenity. So Chibiusa walked all the way to the foot of her mother's big, giant bed.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Chibiusa "I wanted to talk to you about the sailor alias you use." Chibiusa thought for a second "Oh, you mean Sailor Chibi Moon?" she asked "Yes" said Serenity "I don't want you calling yourself Sailor Chibi Moon anymore."

"What?!" asked Chibiusa in a worried tone "Why not?!" "Instead" said Serenity "I want you to call yourself Sailor Moon." "But" said Chibiusa "Your Sailor Moon" " I was" said Serenity "But I can no longer change into that form, so it's up to you to become the new Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon the Second." 

* * *

Chibiusa was walking into the Crystal Kitchen, where she saw Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, and Venus talking to each other " Oh, hi Small Lady" said Sailor Mars "We were just talking about how Sailor Mercury's daughter is coming for a visit."

Chibiusa looked at Sailor Mercury bewildered. "You have a daughter?" asked Chibiusa " We all do" said Sailor Venus " We were aloud to take some time off to give birth to our heirs of our home planets."

" Where are they now?" asked Chibiusa "They are all safely protected inside our castles" said Venus " She's coming all the way from Mariner Castle on planet Mercury." "She's coming tomorrow." added Jupiter " Maybe you two can be friends." added Mars. "Her name is Suisa and she's very nice." said Mercury "You two could become instant friends." 

* * *

The next day, Sailors Mars, Jupiter, and Venus were waiting outside the palace, along with Chibiusa, Luna, Artemis, and Diana. "When are they gonna get here?" asked Chibiusa, impatiently. "Patience, Small Lady." said Sailor Mars. A few minutes of the guardians talking amongst themselves went by, before they saw a flash of bright light.

"There here!" exclaimed Chibiusa excitedly. When the light faded, they saw standing in front of them, Sailor Mercury, and a little girl, who looked to be about Chibiusa's age. She had long, blue hair that was strait at the top, but at the bottom was wavy. She was wearing a normal blue shirt and a blue skirt to match. "Say you're introduction" said Mercury. The young girl did a curtsey.

"Hello, my name is Suisa Mizuno, heir to the throne of the planet Mercury, It is a great pleasure to make you're acquaintance." "Suisa" said Sailor Mercury " This is Sailors Jupiter, Mars, and Venus, Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Usagi Small Lady.

"I'm pleased to meet you all." said Suisa "Small Lady?" asked Mercury "Will you please show her to her room?" "Okay." 

* * *

The two girls walked quietly down the long hallways of the Crystal Palace with hardly anything to say to each other. "So" said Chibiusa "You come from Mercury." "Yeah" " And you're name is Small Lady? " "Yeah, but you can just call me Chibiusa." "Chibiusa?" asked Suisa curiously " It's short for Chibi Usagi, Usagi is my mother's name." "I guess that makes sense" said Suisa.

The two came upon a door at the end of the hallway made of crystal. "Well" said Chibi Usagi "Here's you're room" "Thank you" said Suisa, she opened the door and started walking inside.

"Wait!" said Chibiusa. Suisa turned to listen. " I-I was wondering" said Chibiusa " Maybe if you want, sometime, we could, play something together, sometime?" Suisa thought for a second, then replied "Okay" then she went inside her temporary new room.

The next morning, Chibiusa found Suisa eating breakfast in the Crystal Kitchen. She was eating cereal on top of a table made of crystal. "Hey Suisa, after breakfast, do you wanna go play?" the girl with the pink odangos asked excitedly. "Yeah, I was actually about to come looking for you." the girl with the long, blue strait then wavy hair answered excitedly.

"What do you want to play?" asked Chibiusa "I don't know yet." answered Suisa excitedly. Ever since yesterday, all they could think about was getting together and playing games all day. They don't get to play with kids they're own age much, or at all.

With Suisa's schooling on how to be a proper lady and how to rule a planet, learning the history of her home planet, learning math and science, and living under the protection of Mariner Castle, she just didn't have the time.

Suisa ate her breakfast in a hurry, going against her proper dinning etiquette. She easily slid off the crystal stool she was sitting on. "I'll beat you to the outside!" Suisa yelled as she started running out the door. "Hey, no fair!" yelled Chibiusa, who started running after her. Little did both of them know, that Luna and Artemis were watching them the whole time.

"I think it will be nice for the both of them to have someone they're own age to play with." said Luna "Perhaps we should go keep an eye on them." added Artemis. "Yes, perhaps we should." so the black and white cats followed the girls with odangos and strait wavy hair. 

* * *

"What do you want to play first?" asked Chibiusa. "I know!" said Suisa excitedly "There's a game that the people of my planet like to play, it's where two teams of people kick a round ball and the teams have to try and kick the ball past the other team's boundaries that they're trying to protect." "You mean soccer?" asked Chibiusa "Is that what it's called here?" asked Suisa excitedly. "On my planet, we call it 'Rounded Water.'"

"It can also be called Futbol" added Chibusa.

"I love watching people play that game, but since it's not a proper enough sport, I've never actually got to play it." "Well" said Chibiusa "That all changes today, because were gonna play it." "Yeah" yelled an exited Suisa "Let's set it up."

As the two girl were setting up the soccer field, finding things to make a couple of goals and finding a ball, Luna and Artemis were watching them from afar. "I can't believe how good of friends they're becoming" said Artemis. "It's on days like this that they don't have to be royal princesses, they can just be themselves." added Luna. "It must be a real relief for both of them" said Artemis.

The soccer field was set up and ready to be played on. Chibiusa was on the left side of the field and Suisa was on the right. They found an old volleyball net, cut it in half, put four sticks on the ground, two on opposite sides of each other in the shape of a long rectangle, then they installed the two nets on the sticks, thus making two soccer goals.

Chibiusa considered using Luna P as the ball, but realized it was too breakable, so instead they went with an old soccer ball they found in one of the trees nearby. The air inside was still good, but there was no telling how long its been there.

"Okay, ready to play?" yelled Chibiusa from her side of the field. "Ready!" yelled Suisa from her's "Okay then!" With one swift kick, the ball went flying strait across the feild. Suisa saw the ball come at her at fireball speed, but recalling one of her self defense lessons, she was able to think quick. As the ball was about to pass into her goal, she jumped into the air and kicked the ball with full force.

Chibiusa barley had time to react, so she ducked for cover and let the ball into her goal. Chibiusa slowly got up and both girls stared in awe. Suisa was the first to recover. "This is fun!" yelled Suisa "Yeah!" yelled Chibiusa. The two girls played the entire day away, exept for lunch, dinner, and water breaks. Luna and Artemis were watching them all day, making sure nothing troublesome happened. 

* * *

It was late at night. Chibiusa showed Suisa a secret trap door that led up to the roof of the tallest tower of the Crystal Palace. They sat up there and talked as the saw the sights below them. "Don't you love how everything looks from up here?" asked Chibiusa "It looks like ants live down there."

Chibiusa turned to Suisa and saw that she was staring at the stars with an expression of deep thought on her face. "Suisa?" The sound of Chibi Usagi's voice snapped her out of thought. "Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?" Silence took over for a few seconds, until Chibiusa spoke. "My mom wants me to be called Sailor Moon instead of Sailor Chibi Moon."

Suisa then spoke "I want to be just like my mom, she's smart, brave and pretty, and I want to be just like her. More silence was present as the two girls looked at the stars, they stared for a few minutes, until Suisa yawned. "I'm getting tired" she said "I had fun today, but I think I should go to bed". "Okay then" said Chibiusa.

Suisa stood up and was about to exit using the trap door, until a small earthquake struck. Suisa stumbled into Chibiusa's arms, then it stopped. "That was a close one." Then, all of a sudden, a wave big enough to hit the top of the tower struck, and it sent Suisa falling off the tower. "AAAhhhhh!" yelled Suisa.

Chibiusa reacted quickly, she grabbed her hand and pulled her back on top of the tower. "Let's get down from here" Chibiusa exclaimed worringly. Suisa had no reason to disagree, so she followed. When they were out the front door, they saw the sailor guardians face to face with a giant shadow monster that was fusing it's body with the ocean water it landed in.

The monster looked like a shadow with blank, evil eyes, giant black claws, and giant black horns that pointed backward. Sailor Mercury was using all of her power to try and control the water it fused with. "Uuurrrrgggh, I, can't, control it." said Mercury. The girls were watching what was happening.

"Okay, It's go time." said Chibiusa. She ran toward the monster and shouted at the top of her lungs

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

Then the familiar Chibi Moon attire appeared. The white form fitted shirt, with a pink skirt, pink boots, white gloves with three pink rims, two pink bows for front and back, and a sailor tiara "Sailor Chi- uh, Sailor Moon is here, and you who terrorize our Earth, will be sure to be punished by me!"

The monster sent her an angry glare, then used one of it's newly fused water tentacles to grab Chibiusa and pick her up by the neck. "Aaaahhh!" yelled Chibiusa. She struggled to break free from the angry monster's grip, but it was useless. Suisa was watching in horror as her new friend was suffocating in the grip of the monster.

She felt a sudden urge to act, but she didn't know how. She couldn't transform, she didn't have powers, so all she could do was watch. Then, all of a sudden, her chest started to glow, and she didn't know what to do. Luna noticed what was going on and shouted over to her. "Suisa, shout out loud, Mercury Prism Power, Make Up!"

Suisa was still phazed about the glowing, but shouted out

"Mercury Prism Power, Make Up!"

She then was consumed by light, and before she knew it, she had her own sailor fuku that consisted of a white leotard like shirt, a blue shirt with blue high heels, white gloves with three blue rims, two blue bows for front and back, and a sailor tiara with the Mercury symbol on it.

She stared in awe. "Now Suisa, save Sailor Moon" yelled Luna. Suisa suddenly had a confident gleam in her eye

"You stop that right now!" yelled Suisa "I, Sailor Chibi Mercury, will bring you to justice, Aqua Grip!" Then the monster was sqeezed up like it was a sponge being squeezed out by an invisible giant hand. The attack made the monster release it's grip on Chibiusa.

Chibi Mercury clumsily caught her and let her catch her breath for a second. "Thanks" said Chibi Moon. "No problem" said Chibi Mercury "Now let's do this" Chibiusa yelled

"Moon!"

Suisa yelled

"Water!"

and at the same time, they both yelled

"Tide Control!"

With that attack, the monster melted, and vanished. They had to catch they're breaths for a few seconds. "We did it." said Suisa, still gasping for breath. "And you transformed" said Chibiusa.

"Suisa!" yelled Sailor Mercury. She ran up to her mother and they gave each other a hug. "I became a sailor!" said Suisa "I know, and i'm so proud of you!" said Mercury. "That means you can start you're training" "Training?" asked Suisa curiously "Well yeah, you have to learn how to use you're sailor powers." "Yeah!" yelled Chibiusa, who came running. "We can be a team!" "Okay then" said Suisa in an exited tone.

Luna approached the two girls. "Suisa, I have something for you." Then, out of thin air, a brooch appeared. It was blue with the Mercury symbol on it. She picked it up off the ground. "Thanks, Luna" 

* * *

It was late at night, and not a creature was stirring, except for two cats, one black, and one white. "Luna" said Artemis "What is it, Artemis?" asked Luna. "I have a feeling, that the next generation of sailor guardians is about to be born."

To Be Continued

Translation Note: The name Suisa comes from the word Suisei, which means water star in Japanese, but in America, its known as planet Mercury.


	2. Episode 2: Rescue Mission

Episode 2 : Resscue Mission / Sailor Chibi Mars

It starts on a normal, sunny day in Crystal Tokyo. Chibi Usagi, the girl with pink odangos, and Suisa, the girl with blue straight then wavy hair, were in the crystal kitchen, grooming and making over Diana, the small grey kitten, who was offspring of Luna and Artemis.

The girls were decorating the gray kitten, with brushes, bows, curlers, make up, cotton balls, doll dresses, and anything else they could find. They picked out a doll dress that was a perfect fit on the kitten, so they went with it. The dress was a Carrabiean Blue princess dress, that had a purple belt on the waist, and a giant purple stripe running from the belt to the bottom of the dress.

The sleeves were Carrabiean Blue puffs, with purple trims, and the entire dress consisted of sparkles. They even found a small silver princess tiara for her to wear.

Diana was happy with her new look, and she even got to see herself in the mirror. "I look amazing, thank you guys so much." "You ready to show everyone?" asked Chibiusa "Oh yes!" answered Diana, smiling.

Suisa peaked out from behind the kitchen door, looking into the Crystal Living Room, where everyone was talking and waiting for them to get done. There was Sailor Venus, Jupiter and Mercury, Neo Queen Serenity, Luna and Artemis. Everyone exept Sailor Mars was present.

"Is everyone out there?" asked Chibiusa "Everyone, exept Sailor Mars" answered Suisa "Should we wait for her?" Chibiusa looked outside the door, then shrugged her shoulders. "Even if she misses the fashion show, she can still see my dress." said Diana. "That is a good point" said Suisa "You wanna go ahead and start?" "I guess" said Chibiusa. She peaked out the door once more. Sailor Mars still wasen't present. "Okay, let's start it." said Chibiusa.

Chibi Usagi and Suisa walked through the door from the kitchen to the living room, and the second the door flung open, they had everybody's full attention.

Chibiusa: We're glad that we have everyone's attention for this big event.

Suisa: Today we are here to welcome the biggest names in fashion today.

Chibiusa: So without further ado

Suisa: Let's start this fashion show

Chibiusa: Now, our first model

Suisa: Also our only model

Chibiusa: Was born on Earth

Suisa: And has a cresent moon on her forehead.

Chibiusa: Now give it up for the amazing

Suisa: Incredible

Chibiusa: If she was food, she'd be edible.

Both: "DIANA!"

Suisa and Chibiusa stepped into the kitchen and walked out, both pushing a food cart with the little, gray, dressed up kitten, riding on top of it.

Chibiusa: Observe as Miss Diana here pulles off the newest princess threads.

Suisa: She is also mastering those poses.

Diana was posing like a super model, then she did a cat scratch pose, and a whole lot more.

Suisa: And that was the amazing Miss Diana, everybody.

Chibiusa: And she will hopefully have a fabulous modeling career ahead of her.

Suisa: That's right, now thank you everyone, and good night.

Then, all of a sudden, Sailor Mars came storming in. "EVERYONE, MY DAUGHTER IS IN DANGER!" Everyone was shocked by her sudden outburst. "What happened?" asked Jupiter.

"Do you remember that thing that tried to choke Small Lady the other day?" "Yeah" answered Jupiter. Chibiusa thought back to that suffocating memory. "Mars is overrun with them, I think the one from the other day wasn't even supposed to be here.

"What's this about you're daughter being in danger?" asked Venus. "My daughter put a temporary spell around Phobos and Deimos castle, but it wont last forever and we need to go get her. Chibiusa perked up. "That sounds like a job for the next generation." said Chibiusa, as she put her arm around Suisa. "I don't know." said Mars "Are you sure." "Don't worry" said Suisa "We'll be fine." "I don't know." said Mars. "It'll be fine" said Luna "They can teleport there, pick you're daughter up, and bring her back here."

Suisa took a glimpse at her mother. "I think it would be good for they're training." said Sailor Mercury. "Umm, okay." said Mars "Her name is Kailh, she lives inside Phobos and Deimos castle, which is floating in mid air. She cast a spell to keep the monsters out, so you two should be able to get in." "But be warned" said Mars "She can be stubborn and hard headed, you have to get her to come back with you, no matter what."

"Dont worry, we will." said Chibiusa "We will get her back here no matter what." added Suisa. "I trust you both." said Sailor Mars. "Just bring her back safely." "We will."

* * *

The two met Luna and Artemis in a room with a thing that looked like a transportation pad in the middle of the room. "Do you two have your transformation brooches?" asked Artemis. The girls held up they're brooches. "Okay" said Luna "Now transform." The two girl both shouted loud

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Prism Power!"

then at the same time, both shouted

"Make Up!"

To them, it seemed like the transformation and teleportation were happening at the same time. By the time they were done, they were already surrounded by the stars and the vast blackness of space. Standing right in front of the giant, red planet. "Here we go." said Chibiusa They teleported again, on top of the solid ground of Mars, where all they could see were red skies and a red dusty surface.

"Sailor Mars said this planet was overrun with those monsters." said Suisa. Chibiusa saw something out of the corner of her eye. "Wait a second." said Chibiusa. She squinted her eyes to see something in the distance. On top of a kind of far away hill, she barley made out a shadow of claws, horns, and tentacles, possibily fused with red dust. "Let's get moving." said Chibiusa.

* * *

The girls were walking all across the dusty red landscape, searching for a floating castle, and always looking out for monsters. "Wait, I think I have something that can help us." said Suisa. She pushed her blue ear ring like it was a button, which made clear blue goggles appear over her eyes. "Where did you get those?" asked Chibiusa "My mom gave them to me, she had these when she first became a sailor guardian, they can help us find the castle."

A few minutes of goggle searching later "Five miles due east." answered Suisa. The two kept walking across the surface of the red planet, until they saw a giant shadow looming over the landscape. They looked up and saw a giant castle floating in mid air. "Found it." said Suisa "How do we get in?" "I've got it covered." said Chibiusa "Just grab my hand." Suisa grabbed her hand as she yelled

"Moon Gravitational Release!"

The two girls were slowly being lifted off the ground and up onto the castle terrace on the first floor. "Let's go find Kalih." said Chibiusa. The girls started searching through the rooms in the castle.

Meanwhile, on the top of the tallest tower of the castle, there was a young girl, who had the same hair color as her mother, exept in the style of a bob. She was wearing a red, buttoned shirt, a red skirt with black trim, and red sandels. She was staring at the fire place with a focused expression on her face, until that focus was broken.

"Kalih" she turned to the sound of the voice "Who's there?" asked Kalih. She saw that her bedroom door was open, and standing in the doorway, were two girls dressed in sailor uniforms. "I'm Sailor Moon, and this is Sailor Chibi Mercury.

"You mean to tell me " said Kalih "That you, a little girl, are the famous Sailor Moon of legend." "Actually, that's my mother." said Chibiusa, sheepishly. "What are you doing here?!" asked Kalih. "We were sent by you're mother to come take you back to Earth with us." "Well tell my mother I have everything under control." snapped Kalih.

"You have to come with us." said Chibiusa "Were not asking." "Oh yeah." snapped Kalih " and who's gonna make me?!" " If you don't come with us, the spell will wear off and those things will take over the castle."

"Like I said" said Kalih, "I've got everything under control." Chibiusa and Suisa huddled up in a corner. "What do we do now?" asked Suisa. Chibiusa thought for a second "I have an idea, just follow my lead." Suisa nodded.

"Kalih" said Chibiusa "We are not leaving until you decide to come with us." "Whatever" said Kalih "But I am not coming with you." Chibiusa saw a bed, placed in the corner of the room, that had newly made sheets. "Boy, am I tired." said Chibiusa. She walked over, and plopped herself on top of the bed. Kalih felt a twinge of anoyance, as she stared into the fireplace.

Chibiusa shot a wink at Suisa, and she imediatley realized. She turned and saw a few cases of bottled water. "Boy, am I thirsty." said Suisa. She took a bottle and drank all the water down, and let the bottle fall on the floor. Kalih felt another twinge come over her.

"Come on Kalih." said Chibiusa "You can end all this senseless suffering, if you just come back with us." "ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Kalih "PHOBOS, DEIMOS, ATTACK!" Just then, two crows suddenly appeared from outside the window. They used they're sharp claws and beaks to imediatley start clawing and pecking at the two sailors.

"Stop it!" yelled Suisa. As the attacking from the birds continued, the girls got tons of bruises. With a little blind faith, Chibiusa grabbed both birds by the neck. Kalih's expression suddenly turned desperate and fearful. "No, please, don't hurt them!" Chibiusa realized she was still holding the birds by they're necks. "Oh!" she exclaimed, as she let the birds go.

They imediatley flew back to Kalih's side. "They're my best friends." she said as she looked in to one of the bird's eyes. She then realized why she didn't want to go, because it would mean leaving her two best friends in the world behind, and leaving the only home on the only planet she's ever known.

She stood up and faced the guardians. "Okay, I'll go with you, but only if Phobos and Deimos can come with me." "Deal" said Chibiusa.

* * *

The girls were walking across the dusty terrain, with no monster in sight. "How are we gonna get home?" asked Suisa. "I'll call Luna and tell her were ready." said Chibiusa, as she was messing with her watch - looking communicator. While she was trying to contact Luna, Suisa and Kalih saw a shape on top of a hill kind of far away. "Uhh, Chibiusa?" said Suisa, nervously.

The shape was slowly approaching from atop the hill. "Hang on, i'm trying to get ahold of her." said Chibiusa, still looking at her communicator. "Well, then you'd better get it done in about two seconds." Chibi Usagi looked up and saw the shadowy shape approaching, but to they're horror, one shadowy figure turned into two, then ten, then to possibly even hundreds.

"RUN!" yelled Chibiusa The three were running in the opposite direction , with the birds flying above them. "Luna, are you there? Luna, answer already!" yelled Chibiusa into the communicator. "Arrggh, why isn't she answering?!" The girls (and birds) kept running (and flying ) until they ran into another group of giant, shadow creatures.

They stood face to face with possibly hundreds of them. Meanwhile, the other group of monsters already chaising them had a chance to catch up with them, and before they knew it, they were surrounded by hundreds, possibly thousands of them. "Luna, pick up, please Luna!" yelled Chibiusa. One of the monsters lifted one of it's red dust fused tentacles, and tried to smash Chibiusa. She jumped out of the way in time, but her communicator slipped off her arm.

"Hello, Sailor Moon, are you there?" is what Luna said over the communicator, before it got smashed instead. "Uh oh!" said Suisa, nerously. "That's enough of that!" yelled Kalih. She took out a bunch of pieces of paper in the shape of rectangles, with Japanese writing on them. She spread them all near the monsters and yelled "Evil Spirits, Be Exorsised!"

The spell kicked up a lot of red dust - and there was a lot of it. A few seconds later, all they could see was red. They stuck close together, in case there were any monsters left. When the dust cleared up, the monsters were still there, unphased by the attack. "What?!" exclaimed Kalih "No evil spirit has ever withstood that attack!"

One of the monsters raised up a tentacle and tried to smash Kalih, but Chibiusa jumped in and took her out of the way in time. Chibi Mercury yelled out

"Mercury Ribbon!"

Then, a giant blue, snake - like thing appeared in mid air. Then she yelled out

"Water Dragon Fang Strike!"

The ribbon tore through the crowd, causing the monsters to fall over onto the dusty red ground beneith them. The ribbon disapeared as the monsters got back up and were angrier than ever. "Uh Oh!" said Suisa more nervously. The monsters were about to launch another attack, when all of a sudden, Kalih's chest started to glow.

"Wha - what's going on!?" asked Kalih. "Don't freak out." said Chibiusa "Just shout out, 'Mars Prism Power, Make Up'". A couple of monsters were getting ready to raise they're tenticals for an attack. Kalih saw what was about to happen, so she yelled out

"Mars Prism Power, Make Up!"

The light was so blinding, that the monsters couldn't attack. When she was done, she was wearing a white leotard shirt, sailor gloves, a red sailor skirt, red sailor boots, two red bows, and a tiara with the Mars symbol.

"I - I look just like you two!" said Kalih, in shock "What do I do?!" "Calm down." said Chibiusa "Just try to use an attack." Kalih tried to think of attacks her mother once used in a fight. She suddenly rememberd her mom's first attack.

"I am Sailor Chibi Mars!" yelled Kalih "And today you will burn!" She then put her hands together and yelled

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

The fireball attack wiped out a section of the monsters, about one quater was the section that got wiped out. "Run!" yelled Chibiusa. The three sailor guardians ran though the clear opening with desentigrated monsters. They ran a couple miles before they realized the monsters were chasing after them. They're giant claws, humungous horns, and slimy tentacles bareling toward them.

"That's it, i'm done with this!" yelled Chibiusa "Everyone, grab my hand." The two girls grabbed her hand. With a loud shout, Chibiusa yelled out

"Moon Gravitational Release!"

The girls started floating in mid air. The birds were flying up with them. "Lets go" said Chibiusa. They flew toward the red skies of Mars, and soon left the atmosphear. "It was just like when they first teleported into the huge vastness of space, floating in front of the giant red planet itself. The only thing different was that they were with a new sailor and two birds. Phobos and Deimos took the liberty of flying back to Earth by themselves. As the birds flew away, the sailors were about to fly back, when they suddenly started disappearing.

"What's going on?" asked Suisa. Chibiusa looked at her hand and she could see right through it. They dissapeared slowly, until within a couple of minutes, they were gone.

* * *

Back on Earth, the sailor guardians were starting to get worried about they're absence, but of course, the one who was most worried was Sailor Mars, who was looking of off a second story balcony, waiting for they're return. As she was watching the sky, she saw something strange.

She saw two black dots that seemed to be flying her way. Upon further inspection, she imediatley realized what they were "Phobos and Deimos?" she wispered to herself. As the two birds flew toward her, she couldn't keep her happiness in any longer.

"PHOBOS, DEIMOS!" Mars yelled happily. The birds came and embraced Sailor Mars. "I haven't seen you two in years." Just then, she remembered. "Where are the girls!?" she asked in a panicky tone. The birds looked back in the direction they came. Mars could see her home planet in the direction they were pointing.

"You mean they..." asked Mars, tearing up. Then she heard a voice. "I'm right here, mom." she imediatley turned to the sound of the voice, and saw Kalih, Chibiusa, and Suisa, all in sailor uniforms. Sailor Mars immediatly rushed over and hugged her daughter. "I can't believe you're here. I've missed you so much." "I've missed you too." said Kalih, happily embracing her mother.

"I'm so glad you're safe." said Mars Chibiusa and Suisa were watching the mother - daughter display for a while. As it was happening, Phobos and Deimos were flying away, embracing the setting sun as the day came to an end.

To Be Continued

Translation Note: I took the first two letters from the word Kasei, which means fire star, or Mars, and I put the first two letters,Ka, and came up with Kalih.


	3. Episode 3: Booming Thunder

Episode 3: Booming Thunder / Sailor Chibi Jupiter

It was late one night. The moon was full and climbing to it's rightful place in the sky. Usually on nights like this, the weather was fine and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, but not tonight. The sky was full of clouds and thunder was roaring in the distance. In a large room inside the Crystal Palace, there was a sleeping pink rabbit underneath silk sheets on a custom made bed. The room was big with giant glass windows and curtains made of silk. The rabbit, who was actually a girl, was having trouble sleeping, due to thunder roaring in the night sky. A giant noise from outside made Chibiusa clamp her eyes shut and force herself to sleep. Another roar mad her eyes fly wide open. 

* * *

Unable to sleep, she made her way down to the huge living room, where darkness took place. Everyone else who resided inside the temple, had fallen asleep for the night. Or so she thought. She walked into a humungous crystal room, with a giant glass window, shaped like a circle. She thought she saw something strange, so she looked back at the circular window.

She saw someone standing near the window. At first she thought it might have been a ghost, but upon further inspection, she saw a woman wearing a white dress with white puffs and blond odangos. It was her mother, Neo Queen Serenity, who was looking out the window, unaware of her daughter's presence. "Mama" Chibiusa said, quietly. Her mother turned to the voice "Small Lady, what are you doing up?" "I - I couldn't sleep" she said "That's alright" said Serenity "Neither could I" She turned back to the window to see the storm outside "It's been like this for days" she said aloud "I wonder how much longer it's going to last" She continued to watch the clouds outside the window "I haven't been able to sleep in days" said Chibiusa. "Well I think you should go back up to you're room and try to get some sleep" said Serenity. The two said good night as she went back to her large room. 

* * *

Hidden inside the thunderous gray clouds, was a girl with straight brown hair that went all the way down to her waist. She was wearing a black formal shirt and a green skirt with black flat shoes. She was trying to outrun the thunderous noises "I need to find her!" she said to herself "I need to find her before it's too late!" She was running, hoping she would find something. It was late in the night and she was tired. She yawned. "I'm tired" she said "I think i'll just - just,..." She fell asleep on the ground of grey clouds, never to be awoken till morning. 

* * *

Chibiusa was in her room the next morning, fast asleep. She heard voices, but just ignored them, until they got louder "Chibiusa ... Chibiusa wake up, our mothers need us for a very importaint mission." The pink rabbit heard another voice "Should I just blast her awake?" The voice asked "That won't be neccisary" answered the first voice, as if it was afraid that the second voice would actually blast her. Chibiusa opened her eyes and saw the sources of the voices, were none other than her two friends, Suisa and Kalih. "I see someone finally decided to wake up." Kalih said, annoyed "Chibiusa, you have to come with us, our mothers need us for an importiant sailor mission" said Suisa "Alright, alright" said Chibiusa "Just give me a few more minutes." she started to drift back to sleep "Chibiusa, GET UP RIGHT NOW!" yelled Kalih. Chibiusa was startled awake "Okay, i'm up!" 

* * *

The girls met the guardians outside on one of the palace terraces. Sailor Jupiter was looking at the storm through a telescope "I don't like the looks of this thunderstorm" said Jupiter. Sailor Mars had her hands together and her eyes closed. "I sense that this storm is not natural" said Mars "some supernatural force must be the cause of it." Sailor Mercury turned to the three girls "We need you three to go up into the clouds and find the source of this strange thunderstorm." "You can count on us" said Suisa to her mother. Chibiusa looked up at the storm and thought _ 'Maybe something supernatural is causing the storm'_. Within seconds, they were ready to transform

"Moon Prism Power! Mercury Prism Power! Mars Prism Power, Make Up!" They were instantly transformed into sailor guardians. "Good luck on you're mission" said Sailor Venus. 

* * *

The girls were transported to the clouds using Chibiusa's 'Moon Gravitational Release'. Surrounding them, was grey clouds and loud, thunderous noises. "What exactly are we looking for?" Chibiusa asked. Suisa pressed her earing, making goggles appear across her eyes. "This is strange" said Chibi Mercury "I'm detecting strage movement from over in that direction." Suisa pointed in a certain direction. "Let's go then" said Chibiusa, as they ran off. The girls were running through the clouds as if they were solid ground. Chibi Mercury was the one telling them where the movement was coming from, so they were both following her. "There is something over that way." pointed Suisa.

The guardians kept running through the clouds, until something caught Chibiusa's eye. "What was that!?" asked Chibi Usagi. The sailors stopped running and looked around. "I don't see anything" said Kalih. Chibiusa saw the figure again. It ran behind a cloud that kind of resembled a bush. "There it is again!" the pink rabbit said. "She's right" said Suisa "My goggles are detecting a life form" Chibiusa slowly approached the bush shaped cloud. She had no idea what she would encounter behind it. Kalih pulled out some excorsise slips in case it was some evil sprit.

The pink odangoed one slowly crept over to the cloud. What she found behind it was not what she expected. She found a young girl, who looked to be about they're age with long brown hair, green eyes and formal wear. She was frightend and her eyes were watering. "What are you doing here?" she asked in kind of a scared wisper "Please, just go away!" "It's okay" the strange pink rabbit girl said "I'm not going to hurt you" she extended her hand out to the girl "It's okay" the brown haired girl was hesitant at first, but she then reached her hand out to grab the one held out to her. Chibiusa helped her up off the clouded ground. "I'm Sailor Moon" said Chibiusa "and these are my friends, Sailor Chibi Mercury and Sailor Chibi Mars." Kalih put her slips away. "My name is Mokas" the girl said. "If you don't mind me asking this, Mokas" Suisa said, her goggles put away. "What are you doing here?" 

* * *

The girls were walking through the grey clouds. The thunderous explosions of noise had calmed down for now. "My home planet was attacked by these monsters. I barley escaped, so I came to Earth, where my mother is, so that I could be safe with her, and the people she works with." She looked down at the cloudy ground. "So far, I haven't been abel to find her." "We can help you look" said Kalih "Thank you, but I would'nt want you to go to any trouble." "It's no trouble at all" said Chibiusa "We'll help you find her." "It's okay, really" said Mokas, kind of annoyed. "You need help, and we're here to help you." "Look!" said Mokas, irritated "I'm trying to be brave here and find my mother on my own, but it's kind of hard to do that if you people keep hounding me!" "Hey!" said Kalih "we're just trying to help, you don't need to be rude!" "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD IT'S BEEN FOR ME!" yelled Mokas "I DON'T NEED YOU'RE HELP, AND I DON'T NEED YOU!" "I am Mokas Kino, Princess of Jupiter, I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS!" she then ran off into the cloudy distance. "If she is Princess Jupiter, than that means her mother is... Mokas, wait!" yelled Chibiusa, as she ran after her. "Chibi, wait for us!" yelled Kalih.

The kept running across the clouded landscape, until they suddenly realized, they were lost. "Great, we lost her." said Chibiua "We've got ourselves lost, also." said Kalih "Well, maybe if a certain someone hadn't been so careless" said Chibiusa "We wouldn't even be in this mess." "What!?" Kalih asked "Me!?, it wasn't my fault she ran away!" "Sure, okay" said Chibiusa sarcasticaly. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kalih, gritting her teeth "Oh, nothing" "YOU WANNA GO AT IT!?" yelled Kalih "YOU BET I DO!" yelled Chibiusa "STOP THIS!" yelled Suisa "We have to work together!" "You know what, your right" said Kalih "we'll work together." Suisa's goggles appeared across her face. Kalih and Chibiusa waited patiently for the results. "This is...not good" Suisa said "What is it?" asked Kalih. "I'm detecting strange, supernatural readings, coming from that direction." Chibi and Kalih exchanged worried looks "Let's go!" 

* * *

Once again, they were running into a potential danger of supernatural proportions. "It's coming from that way" said Suisa, pointing East. They kept running in every direction, Suisa said. When they reached they're destination, they did not expect to see what they encountered. They saw a humongous, 30 foot tall, bee hive-like thing made of clouds, that was slowly spinning loke pottery. "I knew there was an unnatural force." said Suisa. Kalih put her hands together and closed her eyes "I feel it too." Chibiusa looked at the beehive "Shes in there, I know it, how do we get in there?"

Chibi Mercury yelled out "Water Star!" and a blue ball appeared in her hand, while Chibi Mars yelled "Fire Star!" and a red glowing ball appeared out of nowhere. The two glowing, planetary orbs circled each other, and the girls yelled "Planetary Orbiter Collision!" The power of Mercury and Mars collided, creating smoke. The attack had no effect. "This is a long shot" said Kalih "but it's worth a try." she pulled out a few excorsise papers, scattered them, and yelled out "Evil Spirits, Be Excorsised!" The cloud made bee hive was unaffected. "We have to find a way in there!" said Chibi Mars.

Just then, Chibiusa's eye was caught by a strange glow. she looks at her transformation booch and finds that at the center of her brooch, the heirloom protected for centuries, the thing with amazing power, the soul essence of the moon, the 'Legendary Silver Crystal', was putting off a strange, bright glow. "What is this!?" she asked "That's it!" said Kalih "use the power!" Chibiusa grabbed the crystal with both hands, and closed her eyes. Suddenly then, she became transparent. She looked at her arms and hands, and found that she could see right through them. Without any hesitation, she ran right through the bee hive. 

* * *

The instant she entered the hive, she couldn't see through herself anymore. The air was hardly breathable. She looked up, and saw a girl, she instantly recognized as Mokas, appearing to float in mid - air, even though there as almost no air inside the cloud hive. "Mokas!" she called to her. She just continued to float there. Chibiusa shouted out "Moon Gravitational Release!" and floated right up to her. "Mokas, can you hear me?" There was still no response. "Mokas, what's wrong, talk to me!" Mokas slowly opened her eyes "Mokas, are you okay?" Instead of answering, like she was hoping, she grabbed her hand and emmited an electric shock, so powerful, that it hurt Chibiusa and sent her falling into the ground.

When she hit the ground, she had to get up. "Mokas, what has gotten into you!?" Not expecting an answer, she was suprised when she got one "I did!" Chibiusa looked up, and saw a woman, who looked to be in her early twenties, wearing a long, dark purple dress, with long, black hair, that went longer than the dress, and began on her forehead as a widows peak. "She is under my spell" she said as she floated to Mokas's side. "I didn't give her her the power she already had, though. Princess Jupiter is very powerful, powerful enough to create a thunderstorm that last for days, without even knowing it."

_'Mokas created the storm?' _she thought to herself. She then looked up at the woman. "That's not the point! Who are you!" The woman gave a light chuckle "I am Queen Mimus, dark queen of my kingdom, Darkness Legacy." "Darkness Legacy?" Chibiusa said to herself. "Enough, Princess Jupiter, attack!" The girl imediatley obeyed. She flew down and started shooting lightning at the rabbit sailor. "Aaaahhhh!" she yelled as she dodged the attacks.

"Mokas, it's me, Sailor Moon, don't you remember!?" She only responded by shooting lightning. "Chibi Mars, Chibi Mercury, I could really use you're help right now!" She stopped running, and turned to Mokas. "I'm sorry we made you mad before!" She dodged a bolt. "We were just trying to help you!" She dodged another. "We just wanted to take you to you're mother!"

The second she said that word, the old Mokas cane back and started fighting the spell. However, the anger of the spell still had her. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY MOTHER!" "Easy" said Chibiusa "I know that she's strong, brave, kind, and has so many other good qualities too." Queen Mimus was eying them suspsiously. "How do you know that?" She said in a kind of quiet, angry tone.

"Easy" said Chibiusa "I know her."

Mokas's chest started to glow, while Chibiusa knew what she needed to do. "Yell out 'Jupiter Prism Power, Make Up!'" Mokas was determined to break the spell, so she shouted "Jupiter Prism Power, Make Up!" She then was transformed with Jupiter Power, into a sailor, with a green skirt, short green boots, gloves with rims, two green bows, and a tiara with the Jupiter symbol. "What!?" Queen Mimus asked "There's another one!? This isn't over, i'll be back!" She then disappeared, along with the giant cloud hive.

Waiting outside, was Suisa and Kalih. They were suprised, when they saw a new edition to they're team. "I'm sorry I ran off like that." said Chibi Jupiter "It's just that... I'm not as brave as I want to be, so I thought if I find her myself, than maybe I could become braver and stop being so scared whenever a bad situation arises."

Chibiusa, then realized something "You've never been to Earth, have you?" she asked "No" "Well, let me tell you something, Earth isn't made of clouds." The guardians held hands as Chibiusa yelled "Moon Gravitational Pull!" The sailors were floating back down to Earth and back to the Crystal Palace. Mokas realized why she couldn't find her mother.

Back at the palace, they explained that Mokas was the cause of the storm. They also told them about Queen Mimus and the Darkness Legacy Kingdom, and that Mokas was Sailor Chibi Jupiter. Mokas and her mother embraced each other. Luna and Artemis smiled at each other. The clouds cleared, and the sun came out for the first time in days. Everything was as it should be.

Translation Note: I created the name Mokas from the word Mokusei, which means wood star, or Jupiter.


	4. Episode 4: Sailor V

Episode 4: Sailor V / Sailor Chibi Venus

In a place, far off from Earth. A place full of sulfuric acid and collosall storms. A place known as Earth's sister planet, Venus. A huge army was amassing. The army consisted of shadow monsters, getting ready to overthrow the planet. They're orders were to get in lines of five, one line behind the other, and one line next door to the other. They're objective was to take over Venus, starting with the Venusian landmass, Aphrodite Terra, and strike terror into the hearts of the Venusian people.

Suddenly, a voice came from out of nowhere. "Hey, over here!"

This caused the monsters to turn in the direction of the voice. Inside the dense smoke, they saw a shadow, who's appearance was hidden inside the fog.

"Trying to take over again, are we?" the figure asked "Not on my watch."

The smoke disappeared, and the figure became visible. The figure was a girl with long blonde hair and freckles. She was wearing a blue skirt and a loose top with a red bow, shoulder pads and sleeves. She was wearing blue high heels, gloves with golden ends, a red mask, a big red bow, and a crescent moon on her forehead.

"I am the Champion of Justice, Sailor V! The pretty guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor Venus has arrived!"

All at once, the monsters charged at her.

"Now now , calm down." Sailor V said "and let me show you, your true reflection."

She pulled out the very crescent moon compact that belonged to her mother. She opened the compact, aimed it at the monsters, and yelled "Crescent Beam!"

The monsters were blinded by the attack. "Now, to finish you off!" She then threw the compact into the air.

"Venus Power, Love Crescent Shower, Rain down on us!"

A magical substance started pouring from the sky, making the monsters scream and pain, before they were reduced to dust.

Just as Sailor V was about to turn back, she heard a voice from behind. She didn't even turn around. She knew who the voice belonged to.

"You've managed to foil my plans again, Sailor V!"

The blonde haired girl, suddenly had a smirk on her face. "Well well, Queen Mimus."

She turned around to face the widow pointed woman.

"I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been? Did you get fired from Darkness Legacy? Is Halos still going out with Nezruz, because I think she could do a lot better."

"Quiet!" Mimus yelled "You will pay, the next time you cross paths with me, Next time I will make you surrender this planet!" Sailor V chuckled "Whatever you say, Mimi." Mimus let out a frustrated growl, before she disappeared out of thin air.

Sailor V got back to Magellan Castle, where she de – transformed.

"Finally." She said "For the rest of the day, I can be just plain old Princess Kinaseia.

She walked down the long corridors of the castle, when she passed by a picture on the wall. It was a large portrait of a girl, who looked to be about her age. She had long brown hair, with a big blue bow in it, and she was wearing an orange dress.

"I promise, Myoja." She said to the portrait "I will bring you back and make things the way they were. You can count on it." 

* * *

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Prism Power!"

"Mars Prism Power!"

"Jupiter Prism Power!"

"Make Up!"

The attire of the second generation guardians appeared.

Chibiusa: Have no worries, everyone!

Suisa: Because we, the second generation, are here to protect!

Kalih: Weather is rain, sleet, hail, or snow!

Mokas: We will defend love and justice at all cost

All: In the name of the planets, we'll punish you!"

They were standing in the middle of the crystal living room, with the first generation looking at them like they just transformed without letting a certain guardian finish what she was saying.

"Ummm…. You didn't let me finish." said Sailor Venus. "Oh!" Chibiusa said, awkwardly "Well then, please continue." "It seems, that the same monsters that took over Mars and Jupiter, are now on Venus, but there seems to be very few of them. The seem to be circling the continent, Aphrodite Terra, so I need you four to go get my daughter. Her name is Kinaseia, but she's usually just called Kinny."

"Don't worry, Sailor Venus, we'll get her for you." Chibiusa said

"Yeah, you can count on us." Kalih said.

The four girls held hands in a circle and closed they're eyes.

"Mercury Prism Power!"

"Now wait a minute." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Mars Prism Power!"

"Just hold on a second." Said Sailor Mars.

"Jupiter Prism Power!"

"Don't teleport yet!" said Sailor Jupiter

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Ugh" groaned Sailor Venus.

"MAKE UP!" 

with flashes of bright light, they felt they're feet being lifted off of the ground. The next thing they knew, they were in the surrounding outer space of Earth's sister planet.

"Wow" Mokas marveled "Venus looks beautiful from here."

Suisa pressed her earring and made her goggles appear. "According to these readings, Aphrodite Terra and Magellan Castle are somewhere in that direction." She pointed to a certain area.

"Then, let's go." Kalih said. 

* * *

The sailor girls slowly approached the ground of Venus "Wow, Venus looks even more beautiful up close." Mokas said. They, then landed on the rocky ground of Venus. "So, where exactly is Magellan?" Kalih asked Suisa. She used her goggles "That way." She pointed. The sailors started running in the pointed direction. 

* * *

"Hey, Suisa" Chibiusa said "How much farther do we have to go to find it?" "Not far" Suisa answered "We should be there soon."

As the four girls were running, they were starting to think that they're chances of finding the castle right away, weren't very high. Chances were, that they didn't have to fight any monsters, because, for some reason, there were very few. Well, of course they're chances weren't a hundred percent monster free, because as they were running, they had to stop.

Three shadow monsters, then came up from under the Venusian ground. It was almost like they were ambushed, and even though they were outnumbered, they were bigger and stronger, but surprisingly not faster. Being the huge size they were, they were very slow. They're tentacles had already fused with the Venusian minerals.

"Shine Snow Illusion!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The attacks didn't have any effect. The attacks rarely had any effect.

A voice then came out of nowhere.

"Hey, you three leftovers!" the voice yelled. The fog of Venus covered the speaker from sight. The guardians could see long hair flowing in the wind, and even though they've never met her, they thought it might be…..

"Picking on people is cruel and senseless, and I will not stand for it!"

The fog then cleared out and revealed the speaker. They saw the red masked girl, and immediately, the sailor girls knew that they had a new teammate.

"I am Sailor V, Phantom Champion of Justice, of the planet Venus! Face the wrath of the pretty guardian in a sailor suit, Codename: Sailor V has arrived!"

Imediatley, the monsters took they're minds off the four sailors and quickly went after the Phantom Champion. "Play nice, everybody" Sailor V said "We wouldn't want anyone getting hurt, now would we?" She then pulled out her golden crescent compact. She opened it and yelled "Crescent Beam!"

The attack blinded the monsters, but one of them was able to knock her away. The Phantom Champion was sent flying across the terrain.

"Aaaahhhh!" the compact broke away from her grasp and was too far to reach.

"How dare you!" Chibiusa yelled. The pink rabbit, then grabbed the jewel on her tiara with two fingers, and yelled "Moon Twilight…" The monsters, then turned to face her "…FLASH!" The attack was even more blinding than the crescent beam.

Sailor V, then got up to grab her compact, and made her way to the fight. "This is now the end of you!" she yelled. She threw the compact up into the air, and yelled

"Venus Power, Love Crescent Shower, rain down on these monsters and wash them away!"

Then a strange, but pleasant substance started raining down from the sky, which made the monsters suffer a painful death.

"Are you okay?!" Mokas and Chibiusa asked as they helped pick up the red masked girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said "a little bruised though."

The Phantom Champion stumbled onto her feet. The blonde haired girl, then de transformed in front of everyone. She was now wearing a pink princess dress with puffs on her shoulders. "My name is Princess Kinaseia, Princess of Venus, but you can just call me Kinny. 

* * *

Kinny led the four guardians back to Magellan Castle. The place was huge and – like all castles in the solar system – was floating in mid air.

Kinny led them down the long corridors of the castle, where she gave them a tour and welcomed them to her planet. "And right here is the kitchen." She said "You can help yourself to anything in the fridge.

"Thanks for your hospitality" the Second Sailor Moon said "But actually we came here because…"

Chibiusa was cut off

"Because my mother sent you here to take me back with you because of all these monsters." Kinny said

"We really do need you to come back with us" Kalih said "I sense a larger evil at work, here."

"I can't leave" Kinny simply said "I have to much work to do here on Venus as Sailor V. The reason why the monster population is so low, is because I keep defeating them. No one, not even my own mother knows that I'm Sailor V."

Suisa asked "How did you become Sailor V in the first place?"

"Well" Kinny began "My dad used to tell me bedtime stories about how my mother was the Phantom Champion of Justice, Sailor V, saving people in a non-crystaled Tokyo, so when the shadow monsters appeared, I knew I had to do something, so I became Sailor V, Protector of Venus."

Then, the sailor girls eyes caught something. Rolling out from a room that they were currently passing by, was a small, white ball, with cat ears, eyes, and a crescent moon on it's forehead.

"Oh yeah" Kinny said as she picked the ball up "I also became Sailor V with the help of Artemis P."

_'Artemis P?'_ Small Lady thought to herself

"You mean like Luna P?"

"Luna P?" Kinny asked, a little confused.

"Never mind" the rabbit said "But we need you to come back with us."

Kinny stopped for a second and turned to Chibiusa. "I'll tell you what" she said "I'll think about it, but in the meantime, there are some guest beds, if you want to stay here tonight, and you can help yourself to anything in the kitchen." The freckled Venusian princess, then disappeared into the Magellan corridors.

"What do we do now?" Kalih asked.

"Well" Chibiusa said "At least she's cooprative"

The pink rabbit, then leaned in toward Chibi Mars's ear

_"….Unlike SOME people"_

Kalih suddenly got angry

"OH YEAH!" the young miko yelled

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT AN OBNOXIOUS CRYBABY, WITH A BIG MOUTH WHO CAN'T EVEN KEEP IT SHUT, HALF THE TIME!"

Chibiusa suddenly had a sad look on her face.

"Kalih, you're mean."

"Ugh" she muttered to herself. All of a sudden, they heard a scream from down the hall. "Aaaahhhhh!" "Lets go" Kalih said. 

* * *

When they entered a room at the end of the hallway, they found Kinny, wrapped up by a tentical from a monster that somehow ended up in her room. Her Venus Pen was on the other side of the room, leaving her unable to transform.

Mokas created electricity between her hands, and yelled

"Jupiter Supreme Wide Pressure!"

When the attack hit the monster, It was sucked inside of it. It was then released back at them, sending sparks flying around the room.

"Aaaahhhhh!" the girl screamed.

Kinny was still struggling to break free of the monster's grip around her waist. Sailor Second Moon grabbed her tiara's jewel and yelled "Moon Twilight Flash!"

The attack blinded the creature, forcing it to let Kinny out of it's grasp.

"Kinny, catch!" Suisa yelled, as she threw her the Venus Pen. The Venusian Princess, then held the pen high, and shouted

"Moon Power Transform!"

The red mask appeared once again, as she threw her compact into the air

"Venus Power, Love Crescent Shower, rain down from the sky!" 

The substance appeared again, but the monster was unaffected.

"What!?" Kinny yelled.

The monster was in an uproar, so the guardians ran onto the balcony.

"Moon Gravitational Pull!"

Chibiusa yelled, which caused them to land safely on the ground. They tried to run as far as they could from the castle, but they were stopped by a woman in a long purple dress.

"Nice to see you again, Sailor V" the woman said "Or should I say…Princess Kinaseia!" Kinny gasped

"What do you want!?" Chibiusa yelled.

The widow pointed woman chuckled. "That will be saved for another time!"

Suisa: Well whatever it is, you won't get away with it!

Mokas: Our planetary powers will suppress yours, any day!

Kalih: And with the element of fire, you will burn!

Chibiusa: We will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you

All: In the name of the planets, we will punish you!

They looked over to Kinny, and saw tears falling from her eyes, and were questioning why.

Sailor V, then looked up at Queen Mimus, and she was…. Smiling.

Queen Mimus gave a puzzled look at the sight of the smiling girl. "You know who I am." She quietly said as she wiped away a tear.

"What?" Mimus questioned.

Kinny wiped another tear.

"You know who I am!" she said louder.

She then, unexpectedly ran up to Mimus and hugged her tightly.

"What!?" Mimus yelled "What is this!?"

The guardians had confused expressions on they're faces

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhh"

"GET OFF ME!" Queen Mimus yelled.

"No, I WILL NOT!" Kinny, yelled "I WILL FIGHT TO BE NEAR YOU, NO MATTER WHAT!"

After a minute of wrestling, Mimus was able to knock Kinny off of her, but through all of that, she never stopped smiling.

She stood up, wiping the dust off of her fuku. The other sailors had no idea what she was up to, but the smile on her face seemed more genuine than devious.

Her chest then started to glow, and the guardians took notice.

"Kinny!" Chibiusa yelled "Shout 'Venus Prism Power, Make Up.'"

Kinny then saw the light. She looked up at Mimus, still smiling.

She then yelled

"Venus Prism Power, Make Up!"

instantly, she was transformed into an orange skirt, orange high heels, orange bows and orange everything else. The only thing she kept from the Sailor V costume, was the red mask.

"Ugh, I will never understand you." Mimus said. She then disappeared into thin air.

"Congratulations, Sailor Chibi Venus" Chibiusa said.

"Yeah, now we're a full fledge team!" Kalih said.

Chibi Venus, then remembered the monster in the castle, so the pointed her finger toward the sky and yelled

"Venus Power, Love Crescent Shower, rain down on us!"

The guardians took flight back to Earth, which wasn't very far. But all that Kinny could think about, was

_'I promise, Myoja, I will bring you back, and make things the way they were._

You can count on that.'

Translation Note: I made up the name Kinaseia after the word Kinsei, which means Metal Star, or Venus. Kinny is short for Kinaseia.


	5. Episode 5: Sailors Prevail

Episode 5: Sailors Prevail/Haunted House

It was a very sunny day in Crystal Tokyo. It was still early and everyone just barley woke up. There was one little 902 year old girl in particular. She was running all throughout the palace, getting ready for an early morning training session. She ran up to a crystal door and knocked on it "Suisa! Are you awake?!"

Usagi Small Lady Tsukino Chiba Serenity or Chibiusa, is a fourth year elementary student who holds the current mantel of Sailor Moon.

The door opened up to reveal a tired blue haired girl, rubbing her eyes "Yeah, I'm ready….sort of." She said.

Suisa Harmonia Mizuno, is heir to the Mercury throne and is currently studying all types of different things, and holds the mantel of Sailor Chibi Mercury.

The girls, both energetic and tired, started running through the palace. They both approached a door and knocked on it. The girl inside wasn't sleeping, but instead, performing early morning rituals. The short haired girl opened the door. "I knew you'd be here right about now." She said.

Kalih Arisa Hino, Heir to the throne of Mars and is training to be a miko. She holds the mantel of Sailor Chibi Mars.

The first two managed to drag her out of her room and on to the next. They knocked on the next crystal door and out came a seemingly less tired brown haired girl.

Mokas Jovieen Kino, heir to the throne of Jupiter and currently learning how to cook (She's quite good at it) She holds the mantel of Sailor Chibi Jupiter.

Mokas happily ran with the girls to wake up their last team member. They knocked on a door and a blonde haired tired girl answered "What is it this early in the morning?" she yawned.

Kinaseia Aphrodite Aino, heir to the throne of Venus, currently studying old records and music. She holds the mantel of Sailor Chibi Venus (previously Sailor V.)

After waking the blonde girl up some, the girls met their mothers on the training grounds.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Prism Power!"

"Mars Prism Power!"

"Jupiter Prism Power!"

"Venus Prism Power!"

"Make Up!"

The sailor girls were transformed and ready to train. Chibiusa was the most energetic out of the bunch, because she was happy that she finally had a full fledge team, much like her mentor, the previous Sailor Moon, whom she has trained and saved the world with many times. The goal was to practice powers by aiming at dummies.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Venus Crescent Boomerang!"

"Moon Twilight Flash!"

The training was going really well, however, little did they know, they were being spied on. In the Darkness Legacy kingdom, there were two people looking through a mirror. One was a boy with red hair, wearing a fancy white and gold jacket, pants and shoes. The other spy was a girl almost the same age as the boy. She had neon blue hair with pigtails and was wearing a short black dress with black arm wear and black dress shoes.

"What should we do with them, Nezruz?" the girl asked "Should we just get rid of them?" "No, Halos, we are going according to plan." Nezruz answered "Sure, if that sorry excuse for a dark queen doesn't ruin it."

Out of nowhere, Dark Queen Mimus appeared in that very room. "Speak of the devil." Halos chuckled to herself.

"Mimus, where were you!" Mimus walked past him "On Venus, obviously." "Why?" Nezruz asked "Out of all the planets in this solar system, why do you always choose Venus? We have missions elsewhere too, you know." Mimus chuckled "Something about Venus just compels me to take over, you know?" Nezruz gave her a cold stare "yeah." he said flatly.

"I am greatly disappointed in you." Halos said "Many times you have tried to capture a neo, but many times you have failed. You can't even take over Venus in one fell swoop."

Nezruz slowly approached Mimus with his hands behind his back. He was a lot calmer. "Look Mimus, you're getting one last chance, but if you fail our King again, you will be greatly punished." Nezruz revealed a box from behind his back. Mimus opened it and found a necklace with a dark jewel in the center.

"Don't mess this up. I'm lending you this necklace of dark power to help you." Mimus nodded and put it on. "I won't fail." She then disappeared. She appeared again, floating outside the Crystal Palace. She laughed evilly "Go my ghosts and do my bidding, make the neos pay for what they have done!" The necklace started to shake and it kept shaking until almost invisible entities came flying out of it. There were tons of them, all flying into the Crystal Palace. In a few minutes, the spirits disappeared into the palace "Have fun." Mimus smiled and disappeared as if nothing happened.

* * *

The training was over for the day, and the girls were playing in another room somewhere.

Sailor Mercury was in the Palace's computer room, where she was hacking the cities security cameras in order to check on the town. All of a sudden, a loud crash was heard from behind her, which startled her.

She quickly turned around and saw that there was nothing there. Dismissing it, she went back to her work. Almost instantly, she heard footsteps.

She turned and saw nothing. "I am too smart to fall for pranks!" she yelled.

When nothing was heard, she turned back to her computer, only to see a faceless spirit in front of her. She tried to scream, but the spirit wrapped itself around her mouth in time.

Another spirit wrapped itself around her arms. Wrestling with the ghost caused her to fall back first on the floor, where she slowly sank into it until she could be seen no more.

* * *

Suisa was running through the palace, looking for her mom. It was about time for her science lesson and her mother was nowhere to be found.

She found Mars, Jupiter, and Venus talking in the courtyard. "Have you seen my mother?" she asked them "No, I haven't seen her in a couple of hours." Mars said "Did you check the computer room?" Jupiter asked "I did, but she's not there." "I'm sure she'll turn up." Venus said.

Suisa ran off to go look some more. "I'll be right back" said Sailor Mars. When the red soldier walked into the kitchen, she felt an eerie presence.

_"Evil spirits, in the palace? I've got to do something about this."_ She ran upstairs into her room and sat in front of her sacred fireplace. She looked deeper into the fire, until she saw what looked to be a faceless ghost of some sort.

"No!" Mars exclaimed "These things are inside the palace!?" Mars turned around and saw one of the faceless ghosts.

It tried to wrap around her, but Mars put up a fight. She pulled out some ofuda "Evil Spirit, Be Gone!" The ghost got hit with the ofuda and disappeared, while two more came up behind her and started choking her. She tried to fight back, but in the end, they dragged her down into the ground.

* * *

"Mars! Sailor Mars! Where did you go?!"

Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter were looking for her after she said she'd be right back.

"I'll look in the living room, you go check in her room." Sailor Jupiter said. Venus agreed and ran upstairs.

Jupiter checked the living room for any signs of the red sailor, but there were none "First Mercury and now Mars?" Jupiter said aloud "What is going on?"

She then heard footsteps behind her "Rei?" she asked, but there was no one there. She turned around, just to hear footsteps and a crash.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

she yelled. She almost blew out the front door, because there was nobody there. Hesitant, she turned around, only to see an emotionless monster face to face with her. She tried to scream, but her mouth was covered in time. Another one wrapped around her waist, bringing her to her knees. She tried to struggle, but it was useless as she sank to the floor.

* * *

"Mako – chan, did you find Rei?" Venus yelled as she entered the living room.

Sailor Jupiter wasn't there. "Mako – chan?" she asked a bit more quietly. She ran out of the room and back upstairs. She had also been looking for Mercury, but none of them had been found.

Mina was convinced that there were paranormal entities in the palace, what other explanation could there be, right?"

She knew she had to fight back. She pulled out her crescent compact and shouted

"Crescent Power, Change me into a Ghostbuster!"

She was now wearing a ghostbuster outfit and had a ghost vacuum from the movies. "Who are you going to call?" she giggled to herself.

She saw spirit hordes coming up the stairs "There here." She said "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE, SUCKERS!"

she pulled the trigger, but it never turned on "Stupid movie props."

She turned back in to Sailor Venus. She put a hand on the ledge of the stairs and did a perfect flip and landed on the floor.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

Venus yelled. The attack had no effect. The spirits wrapped the chain around her arms and them around her mouth. She couldn't escape they're grasp. She sank into the floor, just as the others had done.

* * *

"Did you find them?" "No, I don't have a clue?" "Well they couldn't have just disappeared….right?"

The girls were looking for the adult first generation sailors. There was absolutely no trace of any of them. They were starting to get worried.

"Oh no!" Kalih said "What's wrong?!" the others asked "How could I have not sensed this before!?" Kalih exclaimed "I feel evil paranormal entities in this palace!"

All of a sudden, the doors everywhere slammed shut, trapping them in the living room "Speak of the devil." Kalih said.

"Mercury Prism Power!"

"Mars Prism Power!"

"Jupiter Prism Power!"

"Venus Prism Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

Make Up!"

The sailor girls were in the center of the room, arranged back to back in a small circle. A bunch of ghost appeared out of nowhere.

"Burning Mandala Flame!"

"Jupiter Supreme Wide Pressure!"

the attacks didn't leave a scratch.

"Mercury Intense Aqua!"

"Venus Lovebolt Strike!"

Nothing seemed to work on them. Evil laughing was heard from every corner, and suddenly, the dark queen herself appeared. "Queen Mimus?!" the group yelled

"You thought you neos could get away from me?" "Enough talk!" Chibiusa yelled

"Moon Twilight Flash!"

The attack missed the dark queen. "Why don't you aim better!?" Kalih chastised "Not the time, Chibi Mars." "Ha ha ha, you'll never defeat me!" the spirit army started spinning around in a circle, until it was so fast, it made them dizzy.

"Try and defeat me, if you ever want to see your parents again!"

All of a sudden, the legendary silver crystal inside Chibiusa's brooch started to glow. On its own, it freed itself from the brooch and floated into Chibiusa's hands. Usagi turned to the others. "Guys, we have to combine our powers to defeat these things!" Everyone joined Chibiusa and put their hands on the crystal.

'_Mercury Power'_

'Mars Power'

'Jupiter Power'

'Venus Power'

'Moon Power'

Their planetary powers were combined, and all of a sudden, the crystal transformed into a crystal wand. Sailor Moon held up the wand and yelled

"Silver Crystal Planetary Moon Resort!"

The room was wiped free of ghost entities. The attack shredded Mimus's body, killing her.

Chibi Venus shrieked at the sight. They saw the only thing left of Mimus was her spirit entity. It was different than they others. It actually had an expression, a sad one.

The spirit dove into the necklace and stayed there. Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus rose out from under the floor.

"Ugh, my head hurts." Mars groaned.

"What happened?" Mercury groaned.

Venus was asleep.

"Venus…Venus…Hey Minak-" "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

she yelled "Oy" Jupiter said.

Everyone laughed, even though they had no idea what was going on.

"We'll explain later." 

* * *

Happy Halloween 2014


End file.
